


Never Enough Dates

by Kiarawolf



Category: This Is Not Fiction (Webcomic)
Genre: Consent Negotiation, Kissing, Landon needs a warning all of his own honestly, M/M, aversion to calling something a date, dance, date, one very brief dry hump only mentioning incase it's a trigger?, prom dance, threesome mention?, tinf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landon and Jules hang out after attending their senior dance together… which was totally NOT a date.<br/>Excerpt: ‘Hey look,’ Landon said with a smirk. ‘It’s got strawberries on it.’<br/>Jules frowned. ‘They’re my favourite fruit,’ he mumbled.<br/>‘I know,’ Landon reminded him, walking back over to flop down on Jules’ bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Nicole Mannino.  
> No profit is being made.

  The limo rolled slowly to a stop outside of Jules’ house.

‘This is your stop, Jules,’ Isaiah prompted.

‘Uh, yeah – um, okay.’

  Landon opened the door and Jules stepped out. Immediately, Landon followed. ‘Call me if you two change your mind about that threesome,’ he told Isaiah and his girlfriend with a wink before swinging the limo’s door shut. The car idled away, and all too soon it was just the two of them.

‘Bye!’ Jules called, somehow already across the lawn and halfway through his front door.

  Landon shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his suit and smirked. ‘Thanks for the date, cutie,’ he said.

‘It WASN’T a date!’ Jules corrected him, shutting the door before Landon could get in another word.

‘Jules? Is that you? How was the dance?’ Mrs. Drees couldn’t keep the excitement out of her questions, rushing at Jules before he’d even managed to move from the landing.

‘Fine, Mom. I’m really tired though.’

‘Of course darling! You’ll tell me more in the morning?’

‘Sure,’ he mumbled, ducking under her pampering and heading straight upstairs.

  When Jules finally got into the sanctuary of his own bedroom, his eyes were instantly drawn to the window.

  Upon the sill lounged one certain red-haired, circle-eyebrowed individual, a cigarette dangling from his mouth and a lighter in his hands.

‘DON’T!’ Jules cried, rushing across the room. He wrenched the cigarette from Landon’s mouth and threw it out the window.

‘You know that was lit, don’t you?’ Landon said casually.

‘I don’t care.’

‘What if it starts a fire? And your house burns down?’

‘What are doing here?’

‘Can’t a guy wish his date goodnight?’

‘IT WASN’T A DATE,’ Jules yelled, ineffectually hitting Landon around the head.

  Landon chuckled, mockingly putting his arms up as a shield. ‘Alright, alright!’

  Jules backed away, biting his lip.

‘Here,’ said Landon, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a strip of photos. ‘You forgot these.’

  Quietly, Jules reached forward and grabbed them. There were three in a row, each picture showing him, Landon and Isaiah in progressively amusing positions. ‘Thanks,’ he murmured.

‘Ok. I’ll catch you, then.’ Landon raised his weight up onto his hands, preparing to make the jump from Jules’ window ledge to the tree just outside it.

  The word spilled out of Jules’ mouth practically by itself: ‘wait!’

  Landon paused, his fingers clenching on the sill as he stared at the familiar bark of the tree, poised to jump.

‘Do you…’

  Landon swallowed away the urge to say something stupid.

‘…want to play Snap, or something?’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Landon answered, swinging around and hopping down onto the floor. ‘I’m not really tired, anyway.’

  The moment Landon stepped forward, Jules stepped back. Landon grinned. Blushing furiously, Jules turned around, moving across the room to his bedside table and grabbing a pack of cards.

  They plonked themselves down on the floor and played several rounds, and it was soon clear that both boys were off their game. Jules’ hand seemed adverse to claiming the cards if it looked like Landon’s was already in motion, and Landon seemed distracted from the game entirely, missing most pairs but slamming in for false claims. In the end, Jules was the one to make the last snap, with Landon’s hand landing on his only a moment after. ‘I win!’ Crowed Jules, grinning.

  Landon only smiled, tightening his fingers slightly.

‘ _Landon_ ,’ Jules reprimanded, puling his hand back and looking very angrily at the floor.

‘What?’ Landon stood up, toed off his shoes, and undid his belt.

‘LANDON. WHA – What – why are you–’

‘Bed time, Princess. Can I borrow a shirt?’ Landon asked, pulling his own fancy button-up clean over his head.

‘NO. They’re too short for you! And no –’

‘It’ll be alright.’

‘DO NOT TAKE YOUR – _Landon!_ Put your pants back on!’

‘Don’t worry buttercup, I’ve still got my boxers on.’

  Jules peeled his fingers away from his eyes one by one. Landon was indeed wearing boxers, but nothing else. Jules scowled as he watched the taller boy rummage through his closet, coming up with an old yellow shirt that Jules hadn’t worn in years. Pulling it on, Landon laughed. The shirt came down to his belly button, leaving a large strip of midriff showing.

‘Hey look,’ Landon said with a smirk. ‘It’s got strawberries on it.’

  Jules frowned. ‘They’re my favourite fruit,’ he mumbled.

‘I know,’ Landon reminded him, walking back over to flop down on Jules’ bed.  

  Hesitantly, Jules took off his shoes.

  Landon tucked himself under the sheets, rolling onto his side so that his confident eyes could follow Jules’ movements.

‘Turn around!’

‘Nah.’

‘YES!! Pervert! Or else I’m going to the bathroom to do it.’

‘Oh? Do what,’ Landon teased, but he turned around so that all Jules could see of him was the back of his head and his shoulder.

‘Get changed, you idiot,’ Jules mumbled, quickly swapping his formal gear for his pyjamas.

  Moving towards the bed, Jules lay down with a huff. He settled under the blankets, keeping as far away from Landon as was possible given the small space. ‘Night,’ he whispered.

‘Night, Princess.’

  For a while, they lay quietly, listening to each other’s shallowing breathing.

‘Landon?’ Jules asked tentatively, staring at the ceiling.

‘Yeah?’

‘Um… Thanks. I mean, tonight was fun.’

  Landon swallowed. ‘No worries. Not much a date without a kiss, though~’

‘No!’

‘Get here, come on,’ Landon laughed, rolling over and making obscene kissing noises.

‘Landon! Stop that!’ Jules laughed, swatting away the hands that were pinching his cheeks.

‘You stop it,’ Landon countered, throwing an arm over Jules’ back and bringing his face in closer, lips puckered comically.

  Jules froze, and the laugh fell out of his voice. ‘Stop what?’

  Landon un-pursed his lips but didn’t draw his head back. ‘Stop acting like you…’ Landon swallowed, looking away. ‘Like you don’t want this.’

‘O-okay,’ Jules whispered. And he leant forward, bridging the last of the distance between them with a soft, close-mouthed peck.

  Landon’s wide eyes slid shut and his hand along Jules’ back tightened, pulling the pair of them flush together as the kiss deepened.

  Jules was surprised when Landon rolled on top of him, holding his head firmly as he opened his mouth and slid their tongues together.

  When Landon shifted his hips, rocking against him in a whimpering noise, Jules protested: ‘LANDON! You – You’re going so fast, stop it, I – I…’

  Instantly, Landon sprung away. He moved off of Jules and sat back on his heels, covering his face with shaky hands. ‘Sorry, shit sorry I didn’t mean to – I just – fuck Jules, I’m sorry.’

‘It’s okay…’

‘I’ll only copy what you do from now on, okay? So you’re in charge.’

  Jules blushed. ‘Okay,’ he whispered.

‘Okay,’ Landon nodded, laying back down cautiously.

  This time, when Jules leaned in, Landon kept himself restrained. The pair exchanged careful kisses, their closed lips moving soft and slow.

  Eventually, they fell still. Jules moved in closer, tucking himself up into Landon’s chest and fisting tight his own yellow-with-strawberries shirt. Landon wrapped his arms around Jules, squeezing and shutting his eyes.

  Gradually, they fell asleep.

__

‘Jules? Are you up?’ Mrs. Drees asked, knocking on the door. ‘Are you ready to tell me about your date?’

  Sitting up with a start, Jules stared wide-eyed at the door.

‘Oh sorry, we’re not calling it a date, are we?’ Mrs. Drees chuckled.

‘I’m getting changed Mom,’ Jules replied. ‘DON’T come in.’ Turning to the boy stretched out on his bed besides him, Jules hissed: ‘LANDON. Wake up.’ When that failed, he grabbed Landon’s shoulders, shaking him.

‘Mmm?’ Landon murmured, tired eyes dragging open. ‘What’s wrong, Princess?’

‘Julian? Are you done yet? I’ve got some breakfast here for you.’

‘Just a MINUTE, Mom!’ Jules yelled back. ‘You have to get out, Landon,’ he said, far quieter, hoping off the bed and grabbing Landon’s arm in an effort to pull him out after.

‘Okay, okay, keep your knickers on.’ Landon murmured, swinging his legs over the edge. And then he seemed to realise what he’d said, and paused with a grin. ‘Unless you want to take them off, that is,’ he winked.

  Jules blushed. ‘NO,’ he hissed. ‘My MOM’s right here, you have to – Landon, you HAVE to get out.’

  Standing up, Landon wandered lazily about the room, picking up his shoes, pants, shirt, belt and suit jacket from where they lay haphazardly on the floor. Jules dogged his heels, piling items of clothing into Landon’s hands and pushing him towards the window. ‘Go, go, GO!’ He urged.

  Landon dropped the clothes over the sill, watching as they tumbled to the ground. He swung a leg over, ready to jump out to the tree, but paused and turned. ‘Jules –’

  At the same time, Mrs. Drees’ voice came from the hall outside. ‘Julian I’m coming in, decent or not.’

  Jules looked panicked. ‘God, what will make you go faster?’

  Landon grinned. ‘A kiss?’

  Frowning, Jules leant forward and placed a small peck upon Landon’s lips. ‘THERE. Now go!’

  Landon beamed at him. ‘See you later, Princess,’ he said, and then turned to swing out onto the tree.

  With a relieved sigh, Jules turned back to face his room. Framed by his open door was his mum, beaming at him with a breakfast tray balanced in one hand.

‘So it WAS a date, then?’ She chuckled.

  Jules felt his blush rising higher. ‘M-maybe,’ he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment :)


End file.
